dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryo Armor
Cryo Armor is an Element Booster variant that takes shape of armor on a particular dinosaur. It is modeled and made after the Spectral Armor as well as the DinoTector, which follows both form's design and shape. Its function is highly similar, if not entirely equal, to that of the Spectral Armor, supplementing the dinosaurs utilizing its powers with augmented offensive and defensive capabilities, and much to its uniqueness, allowing one to be bestowed with a built-in Move unique to each dinosaur. It was one of Cameron Douglas's inventions. Overview The Cryo Armor was created by Cameron Douglas after experiencing the true power of the Spectral Armor as well as observing how it works along with how the Space Pirates use it, and thus used the technologies needed in order to modify his dinosaurs similarly to how the Space Pirates did it. The Cryo Armor can only be used by dinosaurs who are powerful enough to withstand its powers, coupled with the fact that only few were modified to access the armor's potential. The modified dinosaurs possess a dark blue coloration in place of the typical gray coloration in their cards, located on the back of the cards, whereas the gray coloration on the front side of the cards remain unchanged. When placed or slashed with each one's Dino Holders, the card then dissolves, seemingly drained out bit by bit, before its entirety truly disappears. This allows the dinosaur to be summoned out, unequipped with the Cryo Armor. Adding and installing the device into the Dino Holders, which corresponds with the summoned modified dinosaurs, allow the dinosaurs to fully equip the Cryo Armor. Appearance The entirety of the Cryo Armor's appearance is highly similar to that of the Spectral Armor's. While deactivated, the Cryo Armor takes shape of simply a small, flat, hexagonal crystal of dark blue coloration bearing the mark of the Cryo Armor, which is a black symbolic snowflake, placed upon the modified dinosaur's forehead shortly after being summoned. This crystal also has three short black protrusions, highly thin and triangular in appearance, protruding from the top left, top right, as well as the bottom sides of the crystal. Upon activation, which activates after the device added into the Dino Holder, allows some sort of scale-like skin composed of numerous small dark blue hexagons to cover the dinosaur's body, before it shatters and disappears, revealing the armor on the dinosaur's features, fully equipped. The activated form of the Cryo Armor is that of a small, dark blue hexagon skin-like piece of armor, numerous in number, that piece together to become the armor itself altogether on the dinosaur, exactly symmetrical in appearance; the armor is mainly located around the dinosaur's forehead as the helmet, the back and sides of the dinosaur, as well as the thighs of the dinosaurs. Small pieces can be found surrounding the tail, trailing unto the end of the tail. Some of the pieces end in a highly unusual manner, either ending in a spiked manner, becoming that of a crest-like protrusion, or supplementing the dinosaur's features as well as overall capabilities such as adding horns. Numerous glowing light blue linings can also be found in between some of the hexagonal pieces, which act merely as an ornament, proving to be useless other than to decorate the appearance of the dinosaur. The trademark of the Cryo Armor, likely based off of the Spectral Armor's, is its large, light blue crystals which vary in shape and sizes supplementing the dinosaur's body style as well as bolstering one's offensive capabilities as they are powerful enough to clash against other dinosaurs. These large crystal spikes can protrude from nearly all parts of the armor, smaller spikes noticeably protruding from the numerous pieces of the tail armor; they can also glow as well as cover themselves in light blue aura of sorts while some sort of a special Move Card corresponding to the armor (such as the built-in Moves provided for each modified dinosaurs utilizing the armor) is activated. It should also be noted that the Cryo Armor varies in shape and size, unique to each dinosaur and the one programming it, and it is hard to find two or more Cryo Armor that are even close in appearance. Function The Cryo Armor, similarly to those of other Element Boosters, are pieces of armor that function bolster the offensive and defensive capabilities of the dinosaurs using it. However, due to it possessing weaponry properties such as the glowing spikes, one may say that the Cryo Armor focuses on bolstering the offensive capabilities more than they do to their defensive capabilities. It also holds a beneficial effect when the dinosaur is in its card form, allowing the defeated dinosaur to automatically revert to its card form also returning itself to its rightful owner, to where it was summoned. The hexagonal brand on top of a dinosaur's forehead as well as shoulders act simply as an anchor for the armor while activated, and merely ornaments while the armor is deactivated; it holds no programming over the dinosaur, nor possessing mind-controlling abilities, as opposed to the Spectral Armor brand. This armor however holds one more secret that others are unknowing of, possessing capabilities similarly to that of the built-in Spectral Armor; some dinosaurs who are powerful enough may unlock new possibilities also gaining access to possess their very own Move Cards, which is automatic and a built-in effect of the dinosaur and can only be activated once the Cryo Armor is set. These built-in Move Cards were specifically built within the dinosaur's Cryo Armor, and once it has been set upon a dinosaur, either the owner or the dinosaur itself may activate the Move Card whenever they want, and each built-in Move Card differs among many. Those who possess these built-in Move Cards were given slight distinctions within their Cryo Armor, such as protruding prongs that when activated later on become large blades, and so on. Programming & Creation All of the Cryo Armor were created and programmed using lab machines as well as specialized computers made specially for programming and designing the Cryo Armor on a certain dinosaur. These computers took the form of a normal computer mainly in dark teal coloration, whereas others are shown to have purple coloration. The keyboard and the monitor are pieced together without any indication of a mouse, showing the fact that these specialized computers are unlike normal ones. The first process is to program Cryo Armor and its specific functions utilizing the specialized computers; whether it bolsters offensive capabilities, defensive capabilities, both capabilities, or other kinds of capabilities can be programmed in accordance to the one programming. These types are listed into five types: offensive, defensive, both options, supportive, or all in one. Typical dinosaurs are capable of doing only one type, while some are capable of utilizing two types at once, and then some powerful dinosaurs are capable of utilizing all three capabilities perfectly within one's armor; Secret Dinosaurs are the ones generally capable of doing such a thing, although some particular dinosaurs have been shown to be capable of doing so as well. The next process is to design the size and shape of the Cryo Armor; these computers list a number of dinosaurs available within their card forms, and feature each shape corresponding to what type the Cryo Armor is set for. This allows the user to develop and design the shape of the Cryo Armor on his or her very own dinosaur freely in accordance to his or her taste, with a specific function and meaning to all designs. Trivia *The name Cryo, correlating with its brand shaped like a snowflake, all share the meaning of ice and snow. *The name Cryo was obtained from the dinosaur Cryolophosaurus, whom has ice powers similar to its meaning. *Pictures were found on Google. Category:Hibridragon Category:Catastrophic Outbreak Category:Element Boosters